


关于王一博的屁股（下）

by polarlights123



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 战山为王 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarlights123/pseuds/polarlights123
Summary: sp预警/内射/dirty talk





	关于王一博的屁股（下）

**Author's Note:**

> sp预警/内射/dirty talk

肖战几乎是没有迟疑就点了进去。

映入眼帘的图片就是王一博浑身湿漉漉的背影，从腰线到两瓣小屁股都被拍的清清楚楚。让人禁不住遐想一番。

肖战压着怒气，往下翻了翻评论。

里面一层一层的都是惊叹夸赞的言语，甚至带着些色情。

［I Love Brown：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊男神］

［你爸爸在此：卧槽卧槽好翘的屁股想摸］

［小皮艇：王一博身材为什么这么好！我要鼻血了］

［汤姆猫：请大家不要觊觎我男朋友的身材谢谢。］

肖战有些烦躁地往下划着屏幕。

直到他看到这一句。

［吻你的xiong：老子正在接近他呢。总有一天我要上了他，把他按在沙发上，狠狠打他的屁股］

肖战直接摔了手机。

他的宝贝，他的所属物，怎么能够被别人玷污？是不是王一博还背着他和许多人关系好？捏捏屁股什么都很正常？甚至上个床也有可能？

肖战突然感觉呼吸不上来，胸口闷闷的想要砸东西。

-

王一博和同学们告别，转身走进小高层的单元门。本是和自己背道而行的一个男生，突然拍了自己屁股一下，和他笑嘻嘻地说了声：“明天见！”

王一博有些莫名其妙。平日里连句“再见”都不会说的人，怎么今日如此热情。

他根本没想到别人的用意在于占他便宜。

肖战站在楼上，面色阴沉地将这一幕看在眼里。他狠狠地踢了一下门口给王一博摆好的拖鞋。

-

王一博打开家门，肖战竟没有向以前那样站在门口朝自己灿烂地笑。

拖鞋也是乱七八糟的，而肖战坐在客厅的沙发上，一言不发。

王一博感觉气氛有些不太对，他弯下腰，小心翼翼地摆正了自己的运动鞋，换上拖鞋。

弯腰的一瞬间，肖战又注意到了他的小细腰，轮廓完完全全地展现出来。还有他的裤子，虽然肥大，但蹲下的时候还是有些紧绷绷的，臀型很诱人。

肖战开口道：“王一博，你过来。”

王一博一听这语气也太不对了，以前都是叫他宝贝、小朋友、小博的。或许是自己哪里惹他生气了？王一博换了副表情，一脸明媚地扑到肖战身边做坐好，笑嘻嘻地对他卖乖：“哥~你怎么啦。”

笑容天真无邪，换做平日，肖战再怎么不开心看见这张漂亮的脸蛋怒气也会烟消云散，可今日却不同。

“别人摸你屁股的时候，搂你腰的时候，你也给他们展示出这样的笑容吗？”

肖战脸上没有什么表情，心里的火气却又多了几分。

王一博觉得肖战的话奇奇怪怪，倒有点挖苦自己的意思，他赶紧低下头揉揉肖战的腿，轻声细语地问他怎么啦。

肖战将手机直接扔到王一博身上。

王一博慢吞吞地打开手机，被自己湿身的照片吓了一跳。

“这这这这这.......”王一博有些语无伦次。他根本不知道自己这样的照片会传到肖战手机上。

“你就愿意每天这样暴露自己？”肖战又问。

哪里是呀。他才不会这样呢。王一博想反驳，可是他知道肖战的脾气，现在在火头上和他吵架没有任何好处。记忆里上一次他这么生气还是自己在酒吧独自喝醉酒的那次，差点惹出大麻烦。

王一博讨好地拉了拉肖战的手，想要先承认错误。

肖战就着王一博拉自己手的力量，反而擒住他的手腕，将坐着的人一下拉了过去，王一博还没来得及反应，身体就被按在沙发上，屁股刚刚好位于肖战腿的正上方。

王一博开始挣脱，他用手撑起身子，想要从肖战腿上起来。

没想到肖战直接扒下他的裤子，他的整个小屁股都暴露在肖战的视线里。

真是人间绝色。

肖战从前还没有认真观察过王一博的屁股。

白白嫩嫩的两半小臀瓣，晶晶莹莹地没有任何遮挡地展示在肖战面前，根本没有瑕疵，倒像是一件艺术品。

肖战直接上手狠狠打了一下。

摸起来手感也极好，丝丝滑滑的像是在摸白面馒头。王一博的小屁股被肖战打了一下，肉肉十分有弹性地上下抖动，像是在勾引。清脆的“啪”声传到肖战耳朵里，声音真的悦耳极了。

王一博倒也是年轻气盛的少年，虽然和肖战关系不是普通的兄弟之间的关系，亲亲嘴巴搂搂腰也是常有的事，可是他长这么大，还从未被人打过屁股。

王一博挣脱的动作越发明显，他冷不丁被打了一下，又羞又愧，红着脸喊他哥的全名：“肖战！你干什么！放开我！”

肖战面色越发阴冷起来，小崽子还直呼他的名字。

他又狠狠地用手打了一下，嘴里质问王一博：“怎么，别人摸你屁股你就笑嘻嘻地纵容，你哥我摸你就这么不愿意？”

第一次打的五指印已经浮现出来了，白白的小屁股上微微泛着红，粉嘟嘟的有些怜人。

王一博又结结实实地挨了一下，眼眶里已经有了泪水，声音都疼得变了调：“啊~~你干什么！我没有笑！”

“顶嘴。”

肖战直接从身后拿出已经准备好了的皮带。皮带有些重，肖战提前试了试，打起来的疼真不是盖的。

他毫无感情地展开皮带，向王一博宣告他的决定。

“打15下，不许挣扎。”

王一博吓得解释都忘了，15下，他连两下都受不了。他刚想认错，还没开口，屁股就挨了皮带的一下抽打。

皮带带着一股韧劲，不像用手，都是肉。抽起来真是钻心的疼。

王一博的眼泪直接掉到了沙发上，他也没有怨气了，血气方刚的少年顷刻间变成只会撒娇的小奶狗，他哭哭啼啼地朝肖战认错：“呜呜~别打了~~疼~”

“啪”！肖战不留情面，又是一下。

王一博啊地一声叫了出来。眼泪噼里啪啦地往下掉。他想伸手去捂屁股，结果手臂也被肖战抽了一下。

“呜呜呜....哥哥....我再也不敢了.....”

王一博声音里满是委屈，泪水将脸糊得水渍剔透。  
肖战根本没理他的恳请，围着他的屁股前后又打了好几下。

屁股上除了红彤彤的指印，现在多了几道凌厉的皮带痕，交错相应，粉嘟嘟的颜色变成了诱人的红色。

肖战看得都硬起来了，可他嘴里还是不放过王一博，一边打他一边教育。

“你是不是不知道今天在楼下的男生，根本不是和你告别，就是想摸你肉肉的屁股！”

王一博羞得满脸通红：“别说了....呜呜呜...”

肖战还是不依不饶，每打一下就教育一次。

“你知不知道学校里的人每天都盯着你的屁股看，都想掐你的腰！”  
“还有人，接近你是因为想上你！想在床上肏死你！把你的后面填的满满的全是他们的精！”

王一博捂住耳朵，他臊得一个字也听不进去。

肖战甚至已经开始打王一博的大腿根，围着他的后穴仔仔细细地打了一圈。

王一博发觉身体有些不对劲的时候已经晚了。他的后穴因为周围被刺激得十分敏感，竟是自己出人意料地渗出一点液体。

肖战又是一皮带下来，王一博的后穴直接张开了小嘴。

肖战也注意到了王一博的异样。他摸了摸王一博的身前，那里因为刺激，很明显地鼓起来了一小块。

王一博被肖战一碰前面，浑身都激灵了一下，他哆哆嗦嗦地抬头望着肖战，嘴里委委屈屈地朝他哭诉着：“哥....哥...我那里....痒....”

后面的小嘴一张一合地朝着肖战开口，肖战能看到里面粉嫩的软肉。

肖战想都没想，一个指头直接插了进去。

王一博浑身抖了一下，发出了一声尖细地“啊~”的尖叫。像一只发情期的小猫。

后穴里的小肉活泼地吸附着肖战的手指，因为被打的缘故更是火辣辣地温度很烫。

他们俩从来没有做过，最多就是肖战看着王一博的睡颜自慰。

肖战的手开始上下抽动，带出更多的晶莹的黏液。

王一博没有经历过这种事情。屁股还在火辣辣地疼，后穴却以一种奇怪的感觉越来越舒服。

肖战慢慢插进去了两个手指。

王一博的后穴很紧，小小的口子，两个手指对于他说都有点庞大。

他的身体已经完全瘫软了下来，软绵绵地伏在肖战腿上，嘴里随着肖战的抽动一深一浅地叫着，  
手指因为快感不禁抓紧了沙发上的布料。

屁股上触目惊心的痕迹已经有些发紫，原本就挺翘的小屁股现在更是肿得老高。暧昧的痕迹还混合着透明的液体，从后穴不断地往外淌。王一博好像有些贪恋肖战的手指，每一次肖战抽出来后都不自觉地把屁股往上翘，恨不得离肖战的手指更近一点。

“艹，真是个小骚货。”

肖战忍不住骂了一句脏话。

王一博顿时羞愧得不知道往哪里躲。他怎么变成了这样，他甚至还想要肖战进入三根手指。

他哭哭唧唧地支撑起身子，想要离开肖战。

却没想到肖战眼疾手快，直接趁王一博放松的时候拉掉了王一博的整条短裤，本就宽宽大大的短裤现在松松垮垮地挂在王一博小腿处。

肖战下一秒握住了小一博。

王一博不是没有自慰过，大概刚刚几个月之前看着肖战的照片打过一次。

可肖战的手带着点常年用铅笔画画带有的老茧，将他的前面摩挲得格外舒服。

后穴那里还在不停抽动，肖战的两根手指上全是带点乳白色的粘液。后穴的小口处张得更大了，迫不及待地想要接纳第三根手指。

前面的小一博已经完完全全竖了起来，白白嫩嫩地好不可爱。在肖战手心的撸动下，有一股热流  
涌了过去。

王一博射了。

射了肖战一腿。

一种欲化成仙的感觉充满了王一博的全身，王一博迷离地睁着眼睛，不受控制地伸出小舌头，急促地呼吸着空气。

他有些费力地支撑起身子，他想要肖战给他一个吻。

他的目光有些模糊，他舔到了肖战的鼻头上。小舌头软绵绵的，胡乱左右舔舐着肖战。

肖战的目光对上王一博的眼睛。  
他看得很清楚，那双眼睛里只有自己。  
肖战突然感觉宽慰了许多。

王一博像是感受到了肖战的目光，他有些徒劳地伸着舌头，那股委屈感又上来了。

王一博撒着娇：“哥…哥哥…你亲亲…”

话音未落，就被肖战堵上了嘴。

肖战的舌头强势地攻击着王一博的口腔，从牙齿到舌尖，王一博被肖战带动着情欲。

肖战怕王一博坐起来的时候压到屁股，特意搂住他的腰，给他一个微微的支撑力，王一博才得以跨坐在他腿上。

王一博用一只手勾住肖战的脖子，另一只手拉住肖战的手，想带着他往下继续满足自己的后穴。

他以为肖战只会做到这一步。

肖战却直接将人抱了起来，王一博整个人都挂在肖战身上，两条细细的腿缠住肖战的腰。

肖战拉下自己的裤子，那里的巨物已经等待了许久，现在青紫得吓人。

他直接一个挺身，进入了王一博。

“啊～”王一博忍不住呻吟出来。

肖战的物体太过巨大，前面两三个手指根本没法和现在比。

王一博的后穴被填的满满的。开开合合的小嘴迫不及待地邀请肖战进入到更深的花园。

这是王一博第一次。他的后穴从未被开发过，突然被肖战的巨物侵袭让他有些不舒服。

他又一次哭出了声：“呜呜呜……哥哥……疼……”

肖战停住了。那个巨物卡在后穴的入口处不动了，好像是故意停下的。

王一博口是心非，他努力往前动了动屁股，肖战的巨物又被吞进去了一点。

“哈…嗯…好痒…你快进来……”王一博的声音带着哭腔。

肖战却依旧不动，他用带着些戏谑性的的语气问他：“叫我干什么？”

王一博急急忙忙地想要更加往前挪动，好让巨物进入得更深，无奈他被肖战拖着腰，肖战不动，他也没法更进一步。

王一博急不可耐，却羞得浑身通红，全身都是粉红的颜色。他实在太不好意思开口：

“你进来……”

“进来干什么？”

肖战甚至将王一博往外推了推，他的巨物往外拔出来了更多。

王一博委屈得不行，又怕肖战真的放任他不管，哭哭啼啼地小声恳求他：“哥哥你快…快肏我……我想你进来……”

听到了自己满意的答案，肖战也不愿再逗王一博了。

他将王一博微微靠在桌子上，王一博的两条腿被掰成了M型。两腿之间的春色毫无保留地暴露在肖战面前。大腿根那里红红一片，是被肖战刚刚打成这样的。

王一博见肖战还不进来，难耐地将手往下伸，想要自己插入手指，肖战握住他的手，挺身进入，开始了猛烈的抽插。

“哈…嗯～”王一博的一只手被肖战握住，另一只手努力将自己的大腿往上掰，好让肖战进入得更彻底。

“嗯……啊啊～”王一博闭着眼睛仰着头，大口呼吸着空气。

肖战来来回回地全出全进，他很快摸清楚了王一博的敏感点。

王一博也真是可爱，明明也很想随着肖战的节奏配合他，明明也很想放大声音叫出来，可羞耻之心只让他别过脸去，紧紧抓住自己的上衣，像是贞洁的妇女被奸邪的男人猥琐。

他又一次地达到高潮，只是张着小嘴已经发不出什么声音，只有小舌尖勉强抵住下齿，亮晶晶的津液从他的嘴角不受控制地留下来，他的眼神涣散，怕是已经被肏得茫然了。

肖战脱了他的上衣。胸前两个红色的小点微微挺立，没有收到爱抚，现在正气呼呼地留下一抹殷红。

肖战低头舔那颗红色的樱桃。少年虽然瘦，胸前却肉嘟嘟的，揉捏起来软软塌塌很舒服。

王一博的身体尚未被开发，敏感部位到处都是。被肖战一亲，又是神志不清地哼哼唧唧。

肖战吮吸着王一博的小樱桃，其他动作倒是一样没少，进进出出每一次都又狠狠嵌入，王一博的后穴紧紧地绞着肖战的大肉棒，肖战终于闷哼一声全数射进王一博的身体里。

王一博仿佛到达天堂，无数形容舒适的词都无法描述他现在的感受。他仰着头尖叫，两手无力地搭在肖战的脖子上。

肖战退了出来，让他夹紧屁股，可王一博的后穴根本没有什么知觉，浓稠的精液从他的后面堪堪流出来，合着屁股和大腿根上抽打的痕迹，一片春光旖旎。他的腿微微挛缩着，依旧大大地开口张着合都合不上。

-

肖战抱着人去洗手间清理，却又在洗手台上狠狠地来了一次。等到将王一博浑身洗干净之后，他已经累得一点力气都没有，软绵绵地趴在床上。

肖战又去清理了下客厅留下的痕迹，又过了好几分钟才拿着一瓶药回到卧室。

王一博正躲在被子里，留给他一个气鼓鼓的背影，像一只呆头呆脑的小虫子。

肖战笑着把他想要搂过来。

“过来宝贝儿，给你上药。”

王一博一言不发，从他的乱糟糟的呆毛里都能感受到他在耍脾气，。

肖战早已没了之前的怒气，语气里只剩下温柔：“我给你准备宽大的衣服，你还不好好听话，非要别人都觊觎你的身材才知道，非要我生气了惩罚你才好。”  
肖战又说：“刚刚是我生气下手太狠了，我保证以后不这样了崽崽。”

王一博这才从被窝里露出一个小脸蛋，那脸蛋上刚擦去的眼泪又乱七八糟地糊了一脸，满是委屈的声音闷闷地从被窝里传了出来：“我没有故意这样。”

肖战又是拍着轻轻安慰小崽子，看他真是委屈极了，连哄带亲地将脸贴到小崽子的脸上：“哥哥错了。”

王一博这才松开紧紧拉在手里的被子，小脸皱皱巴巴地朝他喊疼，疼死了。

肖战轻轻拉下王一博的裤子，小屁股红了一片，又是皮带的痕迹又是手指的印记，一直延续到大腿根。后穴那里被肖战的巨物撑得软肉翻出来一小片，看上去可怜兮兮的。

肖战打的时候只顾着生气，现在静下心来才知道小崽子有多疼。

他将清凉的药膏一点一点涂在王一博的屁股上，将手慢慢伸进后穴里缓缓揉动着。

尽管他已经用了自己最轻的力气，但碰到伤口的时候王一博还是忍不住“嘶”了好几声。小孩子真是可爱，不会装出假惺惺的样子。

王一博平时最喜欢缩成一团睡觉，现在因为屁股的原因，只能趴着睡觉。

肖战涂完药膏后躺在王一博身边给他揉腰，王一博有些困，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨自己好疼好委屈。

肖战禁不住问他：“今天被哥哥弄得舒不舒服？”

王一博本来都困了，听见这句话肉肉的小脸蛋又迅速红了起来，扭过头小声说了一句：“不舒服！再也不要理你了！”

肖战知道他是在发脾气，直接伸手关了灯。

王一博平日最怕黑，因为晚上关灯的事情没少和肖战撒娇，肖战都要等王一博完全睡着了才会关灯。

此时屋里漆黑一片，窗帘也拉得死死的，幽深的黑暗里让人不免联想到妖魔鬼怪。

不出肖战所料，王一博没过一秒钟就扑进他的怀里，双手搂紧了他的腰，将下巴贴在他的胸口。

肖战有些得意地用手环住他的小崽子，将人抱得紧紧的。

夏天的夜是最热闹的，肖战能听见屋外不回家的老人打扑克的声音，摩托车发动的声音，烧烤摊熙熙攘攘的人声，还有鸣蝉的每日低吟。

肖战的嘴角沁满了笑意，耳边传来一声带着点奶气，带着点困意的声音：

“哥哥，我好喜欢你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 点一下kudos（嘿嘿


End file.
